Partial funding ($377,140) is requested for the acquisition of a nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectrometer equipped with an 11.7 Tesla magnet (1H resonance frequency of 500 MHz) for use by multiple investigators. The balance of the cost of this instrument will be provided by matching funds from Case Western Reserve University and from the State of Ohio Regents' ACTION fund. This machine will be housed in the School of Medicine at Case Western Reserve University (CWRU). 90% of the instrument time will be divided among 5 major users, with the remaining time being available to minor users. The machine will be overseen by a Committee and maintained on a day-to-day basis by three of the major users. The ongoing costs of maintaining the instrument will be met by users fees. The new instrument will provide users access to a higher field spectrometer than any currently available at CWRU and also will provide access to a number of state-of-the-art capabilities not currently available at CWRU.